


My Brother's Bestfriend

by stromy



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stromy/pseuds/stromy
Summary: In which Jeongwoo falls in love with his brothers bestfriend, Watanabe Haruto.This is literally just me recycling one of my old books simply to contribute to the hajeongwoo and dodam tag so it may be extremely cringey cause I wrote this book when I was like 14.Also let's just say that Jeongwoo (16) and Mashiho (17) are Juniors, and Yedam (17), Haruto (17), Doyoung (18), and Junkyu (18) are Seniors.So now by age they go; Jeongwoo, Mashiho, Yedam, Haruto, Doyoung and Junkyu (ages were changed to fit the American highschool system)
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Kudos: 37





	My Brother's Bestfriend

Jeongwoo's POV

"Woo, wake up" Yedam said as he shook me awake

I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes before I slowly climbed out of bed

"Mom and dad went out of town for business again so it'll only be us for around a week" I heard Yedam before he walked out of the room

I nodded my head sleepily before I walked to my closet to pick out an outfit for school. I finally had decided on a white and dark blue sweater, light wash jeans and some white air force ones

"By the way some of my friends are coming over after school today" Yedam told me as I was walking to the bathroom but the words barely even registered in my sleep ridden brain so I simply let out a mumbled 'okay'

I then entered the restroom and started my shower.

\-----

"Bye Hyung" I said waving while walking backwards away from me and Yedam's lockers until I bumped into something and unsurprisingly falling on my butt

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" I heard a deep voice come from behind me

"Oh no it's fine! It was totally my fault, sorry about that" I said waving my hands wildly before reaching for my books which he helped me with

Finally I was up back on my feet and the boy was handing me my books when I finally decided to look up staring into dark brown eyes that matched a gorgeous face

' _fuck he's cute noooo!_ '

"uh..sorry once again I should've watched where I was going" I said ducking my head when I felt my face begin to heat up slightly

"No it's fine, my names Haruto by the way" the boy said 

"Jeongwoo" I said while sending a slight smile

"Cute name for a cute boy, I'll see you around Jeongwoo" Haruto said with a smile before walking away

"Yeah I'll see you around" I said slightly dazed at this EXTREMELY cute boy flirting with me of all people

I then continued walking to my first period which was History which I thankfully had with my bestfriend, Mashiho

"Ooh why're you blushing?" Mashiho asked the second he walked into class sitting down next to me

"No reason" I said trying to play it off

"Spill" Mashi said with a flat voice

"So I was walking to class and I accidentally bumped into this boy named Haruto-"

"Haruto Watanabe?" Mashiho questioned cutting me off

"Hmm, I'm not sure I didn't get his last name" I said tilting my head in confusion

"Black hair, dark brown eyes, tall, kind dresses like an eboy?" Mashiho described

"...yeah, you know its kinda creepy how you knew exactly who I was talking ab-"

"Anyways he's really cute" Mashiho said cutting me off once again

"I very much so agree" I spoke with a slight blush rising to my face

"Hmm, he's still not cuter than Junkyu though" Mashiho said while contemplating

Before I could respond the teacher walked into the classroom and announced that the lesson would begin

"We shall continue this conversation later" I whispered

"Sleepover?" Mashiho asked

"Sleepover" I said confirming it

\---

"Mashi!" I yelled skipping over to his locker once school finally ended

"Hey woo, you ready to go?" Mashi asked as he shut his locker

"Yeah, Damie said that we can go on by ourselves cause he's waiting for his friends" I responded adjusting my backpack before we began to walk towards the exit of the school

On the way to my house Me and Mashiho talked about just anything and everything

Once we finally arrived me and Mashi immediately went up to my room changing into some comfortable clothes, a hoodie and shorts for me and an oversized shirt and shorts for Mashiho

For a while me and Mashiho talked about cute boys before we started blasting gg songs and beautifully (read: horribly) dancing to the choreography

That was until my door was suddenly slammed (read: it was opened very slowly woo is just dramatic) open revealing my brother and his best friends; Doyoung, Junkyu, and ... HARUTO ??!*^&#%$*()!

"YEDAM GET OUT!" I screamed blushing madly as I slammed my door in his face before I began to hit my head on it as Mashiho came up to me before whisper screaming

"Why didn't you tell me you know who was going to be here?" He whisper yelled at me

"How was I supposed to know? Yedam didn't tell me WHO was coming over he just said friends!" I whisper screamed back

"Wait why're we whispering" Mashiho suddenly said speaking in his normal voice

"Yeah why're you guys whispering?" I heard Yedam say, sounding slightly muffled through the door

"Nothing!" I said quickly snatching open the door

"We're going to go get some snacks" I said reaching behind me blindly trying to grab for Mashiho's wrist before I dragged him downstairs and into the kitchen

"What the hell we gon do...NEOW" I exclaimed as soon as me and Mashiho made it to the kitchen resulting in him cackling

"I'm about to disown Yedam as my favorite hyung" Mashiho huffed before taking a sip of his water

"Aw what did I do now?" Yedam said in a teasing tone before ruffling Mashiho's hair as he and his friends walked into the kitchen

"Ah Hyung, stop it!" Mashiho whined pushing away Yedam's hand before he left the kitchen presumably going back to Jeongwoo's room

Jeongwoo then jumped off of the kitchen counter with a sigh before he turned to Yedam to say 

"I'm telling mom!" He then stuck out his tongue and ran away before Yedam could catch up to him 

"Tell mom what? I didn't do anything!" Yedam yelled after Jeongwoo but he was already back in his room with Mashiho

Mashiho and Jeongwoo sat in his room gay panicking over how both Haruto AND Junkyu were currently sitting in his living room

Their gay panic was suddenly cut off by a text from Yedam saying that he ordered pizza and chicken for everyone 'bless his soul'

The two made their way down to the living room grabbing their box of pizza and one of the cartons of chicken along with some of the sodas

The two boy then turned back around beginning to walk back up the stairs before Junkyu and Doyoung began to complain about them taking the last box of meat lovers

"Hyung please tell your friends that you always order meat lovers for me and Mashi Hyung" Jeongwoo sighed out as he really just wanted to get up to his room and eat with his best friend

"Just let them get a couple slices and then you can go back to your room brat" Yedam said sticking his tongue out at Jeongwoo

"You're only saying that cause Doyoung's here, simp" Jeongwoo mumbled back so no one would hear but Haruto did and he let out a slight chuckle

The boys let them get their couple slices before they made their trek back up the stairs.

The boys slowly got more and more bored so they finally decided to play truth or dare

  
"Okay you first, truth or dare?" Jeongwoo asked while turning onto his stomach while on his bed

"Dare" Mashiho said while laying upside down on Woo's bed

"Ugh I can't think of anything" Jeongwoo groaned

"This is gonna be so cliche...but when the boys fall asleep I dare you to go draw on their faces with permanent marker" Jeongwoo said

"How can my bestfriend be so unoriginal" Mashiho mumbled to himself which resulted in Jeongwoo hitting him in the face with a pillow

The two waited and waited and waited up until they were sure the boys were asleep and they then made their way down the stairs where they found the four boys soundly asleep

Haruto was hanging slightly off the couch with a giant plushie in his hands

'aww thats cute' Jeongwoo thought to himself

Junkyu was sleeping soundly on the other couch while the two other boys, Doyoung and Yedam were cuddled up on the biggest couch

Jeongwoo quickly snapped a picture making sure to use it as blackmail against his older brother knowing about his fat crush on Doyoung

Afterwards Mashiho and Jeongwoo first got started on Yedam and Doyoung giggling to themselves as they drew on their faces

The two then split up and went over to Junkyu and Haruto, Jeongwoo first started by slightly moving the plushie so he could gain more access to Haruto's face

Jeongwoo was extremely focused on drawing a unibrow on Haruto's face that he didn't even realize Haruto was beginning to scrunch up his face and slightly feel around for his plushie

(Haruto can't sleep without hugging anything)

Suddenly Haruto's arm found Jeongwoo's waist and pulled him down, Jeongwoo's face instantly being smushed in Haruto's chest

"Mashiho!" Jeongwoo whisper screamed though it came out slightly muffled due to his face being in Haruto's chest

(Oh and did I mention Jeongwoo's face was in Haruto's chest and that they're in fact cuddling?)

Mashiho looked over to Jeongwoo only to immediately burst out laughing at Jeongwoo's situation, he laughed so hard that he ended up falling on Junkyu's lap waking him up almost immediately but Mashiho was quick and instantly took off towards the stairs before Junkyu could even see him

"Karma bitch!" Jeongwoo whisper yelled before he burst out laughing

Jeongwoo was laughing so hard he didn't feel Haruto shuffling underneath him

That was until Haruto slowly sat up bringing Jeongwoo with him who was completely frozen

(Mashiho would be laughing his ass off if he didn't leave Jeongwoo to fend for himself)

Jeongwoo slowly looked up to meet Haruto's confused/extremely drowsy face

"oh....hi" Jeongwoo said his voice going three octaves higher as he showed an awkward smile

"uh..hi"

Jeongwoo wanted to die.


End file.
